


Hush

by sugarblossom



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, descriptive piece
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:48:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28221939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sugarblossom/pseuds/sugarblossom
Summary: Congrats! You've made it to winter!
Relationships: Burnet-hakase | Professor Burnet & Satoshi | Ash Ketchum, Kukui-hakase | Professor Kukui & Satoshi | Ash Ketchum, Satoshi | Ash Ketchum & Satoshi no Pikachu | Ash Ketchum's Pikachu
Comments: 9
Kudos: 30





	Hush

**Author's Note:**

> TW: Slight mention of food

A lament. A requiem. A serenade.

The symphony of the world deafened as it swept winter into view. 

Frost cradled the region, teasing Ash’s red ears. 

Snow pecked Ash’s face in little kisses, patching the ground like felt absorbing ink. Ash watched as they drifted through the air like dust motes, a gust of sand pushed by the tides. 

Pikachu poked his head out of Ash’s sweater, ears bouncing up and down as Ash ran across the sidewalk, huffing visible breaths. 

The trees traded their leaves for snow hats, their fallen leaves donning a velvet blanket of crystals. 

As bells sang their carols, the smell of pine trees pirouetted with the winds.

Stirring up the glimmering sequins of joy, the atmosphere twinkled with the reflected warmth. 

Ash met up with Kukui and Burnet, laughing as they did silly photoshoots with their snow pikachu. 

The assembly lines of icicles, like sharpedo teeth, glistened in the orange hues of the sky.

The family sat on the porch, waving goodbye to the sun and watching the stars flicker on. 

They shared a blanket, as soft as cotton candy clouds and as tightly wrapped as gifts under the Christmas tree. They shared treats of candy canes, clinking of hot cocoa like holding hands with a loved one, fond glances as they pointed out a map of the sky. 

Candles shone through the frosted windows, melting in a golden puddle and dripping like caramel. 

As the family watched Jupiter and Saturn snuggle, the comforting blanket of silence fell over them. 

The knowing yet indifferent gaze of constellations was a special one. A reassurance that they’re not alone. A reassurance that they will be. 

Child of the earth and sky, of dirt and stars. 

May peace and love fill your soul until the end of times. 

**Author's Note:**

> I know I can’t get a full fic out on Christmas due to schoolwork (I literally have a math test next block, so that’s fun /s), so have this instead! Happy winter solstice and an early merry Christmas, everyone! I hope everyone's doing well, if not alright!


End file.
